bryces_classic_comixfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath
"The Aftermath" is the 34th episode of season 6, and the 5th episode of the NickToons series. Synopsis Jimmy and Donnie struggle against Arnold and his new mind control serum. Plot As the NickToons are rebuilding the clubhouse from their last encounter with Arnold, the latter is creating a serum to beat them. Once the NickToons finish rebuilding the clubhouse, they go inside. Soon, Arnold knocks on the door, and Jimmy opens it. Not seeing him, Jimmy accidentally lets Arnold in, and he sneaks around. He ducks into a toy chest, and his hair gets caught outside. SpongeBob sees the hair and goes to investigate. Arnold shoves the serum into SpongeBob's mouth before he can notice him. SpongeBob sees Arnold and begins to feel funny. Arnold reveals that it's a parasitic poison, and SpongeBob gets possessed. Arnold tells him to infect the others, and he goes. SpongeBob encounters Danny, and he notices something wrong with him. Then, SpongeBob punches Danny, which leads Danny to flip him over. Then, SpongeBob takes Danny's arm and bites him. Now, that Danny is possessed, they infect everyone else in the clubhouse, except for Danny and Jimmy. Danny and Jimmy are in the lab and are unaware of the events outside, when suddenly someone bangs on the door. Donnie opens it to see possessed SpongeBob. SpongeBob tries to chomp on him, but Donnie backs up. Donnie recognizes SpongeBob's eyes from the parasitica encounter he had with the other turtles. Jimmy uses a blaster to save Donnie from SpongeBob, when Aang kicks down the door. Jimmy and Donnie avoid their possessed friends and run out of the clubhouse. Soon, they hide out in the turtles' lair. Donnie tells Jimmy he still has the antidote from when Leo was bitten before, and that there might be a way to revert them all back to normal. Suddenly, they hear a chomping sound, and they turn around to see that the NickToons had followed them, and they bit Splinter. Splinter rushes towards them and leaps on top of Donnie. Before he can bite him, Jimmy tackles Splinter to the ground. Donnie then pushes Splinter away, and the other NickToons rush towards them. Arnold is then revealed to be standing right behind him. Arnold offers Jimmy and Danny a spot to rule alongside him, and they refuse. Arnold reveals that he has a button that will kill the NickToons, and threatens to push it unless they join him. Donnie and Jimmy then reluctantly agree. Arnold then celebrates his victory. Donnie sees that Arnold's guard is down, and swipes the remote. He then cracks it in half, freeing the NuckToons from the mind control. The NickToons then call the police on Arnold, and force SpongeBob to clean up the clubhouse for biting them all. Features Characters * Timmy * Goku * SpongeBob * Raphael * Jimmy * Danny * Michelangelo * Donatello * Aang * Arnold * Leonardo * Splinter Locations * The Clubhouse * Arnold's House * The Turtles' Lair Objects * Parasitica Serum * Jimmy's Blaster Music * N/A Fights * SpongeBob vs. Danny * Jimmy and Donnie vs. SpongeBob * Jimmy and Donnie vs. Splinter * Donnie vs. Arnold Trivia * Arnold got a sentence of 5 years in prison. * This episode is also called, "Arnold's Revenge". * This episode takes place after "Arnold Rises". * This episode was written after July 20, 2013, after the Ninja Turtles episode, "Parasitica" aired on TV. Category:Season 6 Category:Nicktoons Category:Episodes